Tenants at 221C
by Fangirls at 221B
Summary: Anna Thorne and Julie Mason thought they lived a normal life as detectives. But when one of the criminals they put in jail is released they find themselves in over their heads and they have to go to the great Sherlock Holmes for help.
1. Chapter 1

**We are two writers and have not wrote a Fanfiction before.**

**We appreciate any constructive criticism and would love to hear your opinions on our fanfic.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I leaned over the newspaper with my best friend, Anna Thorne. We were looking at ads for apartments.

She let out a little gasp and said:

"221C Baker Street."

"Wait", I said. "Did you say Baker Street?"

"We should go with 221C Baker Street," she said. "Yes. Definitely Baker Street. That's the place I want."

"I'm sure it is," I replied. "Call. Now."

"Will do." Anna said with the number already dialed on her cellphone.

* * *

"I've got to admit, I am kind of nervous"

"Me too," I said. "It's not often one gets to live under Sherlock Homes."

Anna grinned "Living under the actual Sherlock Holmes."

"And John Watson, of course."

"I hope they aren't too loud in the mourning." She paused "On second thought, leave the knifes at out last place"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

An older woman opened the door.

"You must be the new tenants," she said. "I'm Mrs. Hudson."

"Hello, ," Anna said. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Anna Thorne."

"Julie Mason," I said.

"Please, come in." Said , motioning to the door

Mrs. Hudson led us inside.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked.

"We're detectives," replied Anna instantly.

"Well," I said. "She's a detective, I'm an artist, well, I am a detective but I'm mainly an artist."

"Yeah, she's just my sidekick. Doesn't even do much."

I sighed but didn't comment.

"More detectives?" Mrs. Hudson said. "The boys upstairs are detectives too, you know."

"Yes. I know very well. I read John blog frequently."

I laughed. "Very frequently, she practically idolizes Sherlock Homes."

"No I don't" Anna said, blushing.

"I read it also," I said. "I've always enjoyed a good mystery. And I like John Watson's writing style as well."

At this point we were standing outside the door to the flat.

"Well," Mrs. Hudson said. "You should go upstairs and say hello sometime. I must be off now." She turned and walked down the hall.

"Well," I said. "Let's look at the place."

* * *

Once we were mostly unpacked I started a diary entry.

_We've arrived at 221C Baker Street. We now reside underneath the infamous Sherlock Homes. I feel somehow safer here. With everything that has been going on it is good to know there is a more experienced detective near by. _

As I closed my diary in my room, I heard Anna scream and something crash on the floor "Probably a mouse" I mumbled. She came running in the room. I looked at her face and realized there was only one thing it could be.

Just then the door flew open and two men came crashing in.

Anna was visibly shaking

"What's happened?" Said Sherlock without introducing himself "A phone call startled you." He said looking at the broken phone

"Sherlock Homes," I said breathlessly. "We need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, this ones in Anna's POV. A special thanks to Princess Meria, our first commenter. We are glad that you liked it. You made our day. We posted this one for you. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Still shaking I sat on Sherlock's couch next to Julie.

"Tell us what's happened," said Sherlock without the slightest trace of emotion.

"A while ago" I said taking a breath "We arrested this normal kidnapper, he had a temper though, he kidnapped and then killed when they acted up the slightest bit. It was an easy case. He was sloppy. But he got out of prison two weeks ago. "

"We're amateur detectives," Julie explained quickly.

"Oh," I hit my forehead with my hand. "Sorry, I forgot."

"That's alright," John said. "Go on."

"I was cooking dinner, and I got a phone call, assuming there was a body I picked up," I took a deep breath. "It was him. He said 'There's no escaping me now.'"

"Anna," Julie said. "You really should have mentioned that we've been feeling like someone's been following us for awhile."

"Sherlock didn't need the information."

"All of the facts are helpful."

"But that one was irrelevant"

"No it wa-" Julie said

"Anna was right." Sherlock cut Julie off "Anyone could feel like they're being followed. Only 25% of the time they're right." Anna stuck her tongue out at Julie

"Well we probably were right!" Julie said indignantly.

"Ladies, please," said John. "_This _is irrelevant."

"Sorry."

"She started it," I said pointing at Julie

"Alright," Julie said. "Anyway, this is a bit much for us. We could really use your help."

"Yeah. For once today she's right,"I said, almost smiling.

Julie sighed. "So will you take the case?"

"It's not much of a case," said Sherlock.

"Sherlock, please." I begged

"We'll help you," said John. "You are our neighbors, after all."

"Thank you, John."

"Yes," Julie said. "Thank you."

"Wait" Sherlock said before we walked out "Where's the phone"

"I broke it."

"Why do you need it?" Julie asked.

"Anna, do you remember the phone number?"

"It was a blocked number."

"We do know his name of course," said Julie.

"What is it?" Sherlock said impatiently

"Hunter Smith," Julie and Anna said at the same time.

"You can leave now." He said, walking to the computer.

"Sherlock!" John shouted

"It's alright," Julie said. "Although Anna is disappointed she can't see her idol at work."

Anna blushed "He's not my idol. Stop saying that's he's my idol."

Julie laughed. "Well, Sherlock, can your biggest fan stay and watch you work? She promises she'll be quiet."

"I'm not his biggest fan." I blushed again

At this point I hit Julie in the arm

"You two can stay if you'll shut up," said Sherlock irritably.

"Sherlock! Be nice!" John yelled again

"Well, Anna," Julie said as she sat down near John. "Go watch the genius."

"Yes, I'll leave you with John." I winked teasingly

"Shut it!" Julie loudly whispered, blushing furiously.

"Nah." I said, walking over to Sherlock trying not to laugh


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all , thank you for faving our story :) Second of all, we do not own anything from Sherlock, just the plot, Anna, and Julie**

**Sorry we haven't posted in a while, we've been kinda busy**

**This chapter is from Julies POV **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So," I said to John, trying to stop blushing. "I, um, really like your blog."

"thank you." Said John, not really knowing what to say.

"Anna's the one that usually does the talking." I said with a smile

John laughed softly. "Yeah, Sherlock normally does the talking for us too."

I nodded and shifted in my seat, contemplating making an excuse to go home.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Oh, that would be lovely, thanks." I said.

"I'll take some too." Anna almost shouted into Sherlock's ear.

"Alright," said John, moving towards the kitchen. "What about you, Sherlock?"

He ignored everyone and continued with the case.

Feeling awkward I offered to help with the tea. Anna grinned at the awkwardness.

John accepted the offer and once we were in the kitchen asked:

"So, what do you do besides detective work?"

"Art, mostly. But I dabble."

"Oh," he said. "Have you sold many paintings?"

"Haven't sold any painting actually. I do paint a bit but mainly I sketch, I've sold some of those, not enough to make any sort of living though."

"You should show some to me sometime. I bet you're a great artiest"

"I'd love to show you some. I know most people say things about how awful their art is but I'm actually quite proud of everything I don't toss in the fire."

"John can come over tomorrow. I have some errands to run." Anna said grinning

I blushed slightly but didn't feel quite as awkward as before. "Well," I said. "Um, would you like to?"

"Sure," John smiled.

"You two have fun tomorrow" Anna winked

I gave Anna the death stare and she laughed.

"Will you all shut up I am trying to focus!" Sherlock yelled, slamming his hands on the table. Anna covered her mouth to stop laughing and made a croaking sound. After a moment of slight shock I couldn't help but giggle.

Anna cleared her throat, after finally stopping and quietly said "Sorry."

I pulled myself together and said:

"Oh, I think the tea is ready."

"Yeah. You should get the tea." Anna said still snickering

John and I poured it and I gave Anna a cup. John and I sat down on the couch with ours.

"How's your tea?" John said

"It's great," I said.

"Julie what time is it?"

"Hm?" I said, lost in thought for a moment. "Oh, uh, seven."

"I need to make that chicken!"

"Oh! I completely forgot about dinner!" I said.

"I think we might need to order in tonight. By now the chicken is ruined"

"Yeah. Pizza?"

"Sounds good."

"We should really go." I say to John getting up

"Okay," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I said glancing down at my half full cup of tea.

"Well, I'm out." Anna said, being the first to walk out.

I placed my cup down on the table. "Bye John," I said.

* * *

The next day after Anna had left I was sitting at the table working on a sketch. It was a peaceful field, quite the opposite of my usual but I was feeling rather happy.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I had been so immersed in my art that it startled me, causing a dark streak to go through the sky.

"Darn it," I muttered but went to answer the door before fixing it.

I opened the door and saw John, as I expected to.

"Hi, Julie," he said.

"Hi, John. Come on in." I said as I stepped away from the door.

John walked near the table and said "Lovely drawing. Minus the streak."

"Oh, thanks," I said. "I should warn you the other drawings aren't quite like this one."

John looked confusedly at me.

"Well, most of them are sorta... well depressing or dark or something."

"How so?"

"Oh, you know just dark forests, uh, burning buildings... Children sitting under trees, um, crying."

John took a step away from me and stared in shock

"Rough childhood," I mumbled.

"Oh." John looked relieved

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. "Um, if you don't want to see them then that's okay."

"I want to see them." He said quickly

"Alright. I'll go get my folder. Um, have a seat." I motioned towards the couch. As I headed for my room I tried to catch my breath. I hate awkward situations and I had been having so many awkward moments with John that I almost wanted him to leave.

When I returned with the folder John was sitting on the couch. "Well," I said uncertainly. "Here they are."

He opened the folder, flinched slightly and continued

"Oh, yeah," I said. "I should have warned you about that first one."

He nodded John continued flipping through the pictures. He stopped on one of them.

"This one's interesting," he said.

I leaned over and saw one of my favorites, a bottle full of different little symbols. "Bottle of emotions," I said, hoping his reaction wouldn't be too bad.

"Ah," he said. "It's quite nice."

"What?" I said, surprised that he liked it.

"I said it's nice."

"Oh, um, thank you."

"I think anyone could enjoy this one. Everyone knows what it feels like to hide emotions."

"I suppose you've had more experience with that," I said. "Being a doctor."

"Yeah," he said.

Just then Anna walked in. John and I looked up.

"Oh, hi," I said.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No. We were just taking a look at some of my drawings," I said.

"Oh, which one?"

"Well we've looked at quite a few."

"Ok. I got a new chicken." Anna said excitedly

"Great."

John looked at his watch. "I should probably be going," he said.

"Okay. Bye, John." I said

"Bye John." Anna said in the kitchen already putting the chicken in a pan.

"See you later Julie, Anna," John said as he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

We're sorry we haven't posted in a while, we've been really busy. We would love constructive criticism. We do not own anything from Sherlock.

This is from Anna's POV.

"Well Julie, I'll be back." I said opening the door

"Okay. Bye," Julie said without looking up from her phone.

I soon faced the door to 221B, I took a breath and raised my hand to knock, the door swung open and I nearly punched John in the eye.

"Oh! Sorry!" I quickly apologized

"It's alright," he said

I let him through to do what he was going out for.

"How's my case?" I said walking to Sherlock.

"Still not much of a case," he muttered.

"Did you solve it though?"

"Not quite yet." He said still not showing any emotion whatsoever.

"If it's not much of a case than why hasn't it been solved."

"Because it's rather difficult to solve something that doesn't need any solving, even I can't do it." He said eyes still glued to the screen. "You say this is a case but really it's quite simple. A man is threatening you and your friend and there's not much else to it."

"He's been stalking me and then threatened me. I think that's as much of a case as any others." I was getting angry

"Well what do you want to know then?"

"What have you found so far?" I said "I assume nothing yet. Or else you would've said it when I asked."

"What is it you want me to be looking for exactly?"

"I want you to find him."

"He has no current address, no job either."

"I wouldn't expect that."

"What? A job?"

"No one would take him in at a job. " I looked at Sherlock "I'm not stupid."

"Perhaps."

"And if he didn't want to be caught why would he get a home." I said "He could be any homeless person, but he would be faking."

"Yes, that is true. I suppose you want me to interview every homeless man in London?"

"That would take hours. Just watch them. It only takes a minute for you to figure out one's life story."

"Your case bores me."

"I know." I said "But you've already accepted it. You can't go back now."

"I could go back."

"If you do once I get kidnapped it'll get out that you declined the case, and no one will come to you. Except the stupid ones, of course." I said "And If I don't get kidnapped I can always act. You know, I've always been good at that."

Sherlock looked up with interest. "You're threatening me," he stated.

"Yes I am. And by now you know that I won't hesitate to go through with it."

"Oh, yes. I can see that."

"So, will you continue? Or will your *little reputation* be ruined?"

"Well I was going to continue anyway. I promised John."

"You do lie. Any human being has."

"Many have said that I'm hardly human."

"No you're not human at all, but you still lie. Need I remind you that you lied to the whole world about your death?" I paused "Or at least the ones that cared"

It may have been my imagination but I believe Sherlock flinched just a bit at that remark. "We should get back on track." He said.

"Fine. We can to save you being beat by a girl." I said "I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed."

"It seems that Smith was a lone wolf. No connections to other criminals. It will make finding him more difficult."

"Yes it will." I said "I do remember what he looks like if that helps."

Sherlock look at his computer, typed a couple words then turned the screen towards me. It showed a mugshot of Hunter Smith.

"That's definitely him"

"Yes, I know. Would it kill you to say something clever?"

"Really, I said twenty clever things five minutes ago." I grinned "You just didn't like it because they were about you."

"Something clever about the case. You are supposed to be a detective."

"I know. I usually have them solved by now, but this ones good. Last time it took me like ten minutes." I looked at the photo, he makes me terrified most of the time. He stalks me and is probably going to kill me. Or at least try to.

"What was the case?"

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts

"The case that took you ten minutes to solve. What was it?"

"The usual. Serial killer killed about three people before they called me."

"Hm. And how did you solve it?"

"Well, there was shoe-prints, and I know someone with those grooves in the bottom so I searched the places that sell them and it was pretty easy from there." I explained it like it happened every day. "I told you, the usual."

"Yes, simply. But I suppose you aren't an idiot."

"Almost everybody has said that."

"That they suppose you aren't an idiot?"

"No that I am not an idiot." I said "Keep up."

"What?"

I sighed "Pay more attention. You really are bad with people aren't you."

Sherlock did not have a response for that. Instead he said:

"If you're so clever, tell me about the hardest case that you've solved."

"Oh, that's a hard one..." I thought hard for a minute "A group of kidnapping murders. Left no trace whatsoever, and left notes that were typed out, and he was wearing gloves. There was ten murders and three kidnapped to be murdered."

I explained all the details of the case and how I came to my conclusion. Sherlock sat there listening at the end he said, smiling slightly:

"Perhaps you are clever."

"Well I already said that." I said trying to sound not as happy as I was. But my slight blush gave it away.

Sherlock almost smiled and said "Have I said that you are quite remarkable?"

I blushed even more and stammered:

"I-uh- no I-I don't think you have."

"Oh. Well you are."

My cheeks were now a very deep red "Um, I think I should g-go." I nervously said

"If you must."

"Y-yeah, um, bye Sherlock."

"Goodbye, Anna."

I rushed out the door without a second thought. I did have errands to run like I had told Julie the night before. I went out to do them and by the time I got back I had managed to compose myself enough that Julie and John didn't notice anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! sorry its been a while, we'll try to post more often.**

**This is from Julie's POV. We do ****not**** own ANYTHING from Sherlock. ENJOY! :)**

Chapter 5

The next day Anna and I went up to see John and Sherlock. Anna had told me she had spoken with Sherlock about the case but she didn't say much else, which is rather strange. She has been fairly quiet too, which is also very strange.

When we knocked on the door of 221B we heard John call out:

"Who is it?"

"Julie and Anna," I replied.

In a matter of seconds John had opened the door.

"Come in," he said

"Hi John, Sherlock." Anna said almost in a mumble

"Hey guys," I said, smiling. "Got anything on the case?"

"Not quite yet." Said Sherlock, who was sitting in his chair staring forward.

I was surprised. Sherlock is supposed to be the best of the best.

"I went over with it with him, Hunter's practically invisible." Anna said louder than when she walked into the room.

"Well," I said. "Maybe if we all put our heads together we can figure something out."

"Worth a try." Anna said sitting down in the farthest seat from Sherlock.

"What do we know?" John asked as he and I sat down.

I looked towards Sherlock, hoping he'd say something crucial to the case.

"He has no job nor a home and he works alone. As Anna said, he's invisible."

"So," I asked. "What are you saying? Do we just have nothing? No leads, no clues, no anything?"

Sherlock just sat in silence and just stared.

"Do you have anything Anna?" I asked.

"I know as much as he does." Anna said hopelessly

No one spoke for a few moments. Two great detectives had nothing on a criminal who had been so easy to track down before.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "It's Mrs. Hudson," a voice called out.

"Come in," said John.

We all turned towards her as she came in.

"I thought you girls might be here," she said. "This letter just came for you."

She handed it to Anna who had reached her hand out.

"No return address," she said.

"What does it say?" I asked urgently.

John, Sherlock, and I went and stood behind Anna, looking over her shoulder.

Anna pulled four things out of the envelope. Three pictures and a note. One of the pictures was of Anna shopping, the second was me out for a walk, and the last one was of Anna and me moving into Baker Street. There was no denying that all three had been taken in the last few days.

She continued and read the note aloud "'There's no escaping me now'"

"Just like the he said when he called you." Sherlock stated

I sighed. This was too much. What was he planning? I put my head in my hands and felt John touch my arm lightly.

Suddenly Anna said:

"Wait. There's something on the envelope."

Sherlock looked very closely to the envelope.

He snatched it from Anna's hands and took it over to the kitchen where he had various scientific instruments set up. "Coal dust," he announced.

"Factory?" Anna said

"*Abandoned* factory," Sherlock half corrected half agreed. Without a word Sherlock grabbed his coat and headed for the door. It was easy to guess where he was planning to go. The rest of us followed.

We approached an abandoned factory. It was beginning to turn dark. Visions from horror movies and past cases flashed through my head. I clung to Anna's side. When we entered the building it seemed empty, I tried to ignore the feeling of being watched.

"Julie, stay close. Stay really, really close." Anna said looking around.

"Quiet!" Sherlock whispered sharply. It soon got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. We walked quietly through the factory. After a minute I became aware that Anna had disappeared.

"Sherlock, John," I whispered urgently. "Anna's gone."

Sherlock instantly looked around. Suddenly I heard voices in the distance. Sherlock and John must have heard them too because we all started running in the same direction, Sherlock was fastest. Then came the shot.

"Anna!" I yelled, increasing my speed. Two more shots were fired. I heard Sherlock yell "John!" Sharply but with something almost like worry in his voice. John and I reached the others a moment later. Anna was sprawled on the ground, her shoulder was bleeding. Sherlock was kneeling besides her, looking at the wound.

"Move," John said, pushing Sherlock to the side. He looked at the bullet hole. "I need something to staunch the blood."

I pulled off my sweater and handed it to him without a word.

"Anna," Sherlock said. "Talk to me."

"I-is everyone okay?" Anna said drowsily

"Yes. We're all fine. And you're going to be fine too," Sherlock looked towards John who was still working at the wound.

"She'll be fine," he said. "But we should get her to a hospital."

"Thank you John." Anna said

I called a hospital. Once I got off the phone I said to Sherlock:

"I heard three shots."

"I fired two of them."

"I appreciate your help, Sherlock. But I could have handled it myself." Anna was shot and she still managed to say another one of her classic comments. We all laughed just a little. Sherlock had just killed a man and Anna was lying on the ground in pain, but we laughed. Just as Anna gave a small cry of pain because of the laugh, I heard sirens in the distance. Soon the paramedics rushed in and put Anna on a stretcher. One of them noticed the body of Hunter Smith and commented on it.

We had some explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, readers. We are so very sorry for the long wait. We've been busy with school, and our own Fanfictions. You should check out Grace's Underland Chronicles fanfic, Return to The Underland, and Emma's Criminal Minds fanfic, A New Member, if you'd like. We promise we will post more often. **

**This is from Anna's POV.**

Chapter 6

I must have blacked out in the ambulance because I woke up in the hospital.

I looked over to see Julie and Sherlock sitting in the chairs near the hospital bed. I turned over on my uninjured arm. "Wheres John?" I mumbled

"Working," Julie said. "He said he'd drop by here if he has time."

I sat up with my back on huge pillows on the bed. "Sherlock, we're you waiting for me?" I said with a grin.

He sat there in silence and ignored my question. Then, I saw a slight shade of pink cover his cheeks, I stayed quiet

Julie looked from me to Sherlock. Her forehead was wrinkled in concentration. She didn't say what she was trying to figure out.

At this point I was grinning ear to ear.

Julie noticed and almost laughed. "What are you smiling about?" She said.

"Nothing." I said almost about to break

"What is it?" She persisted.

"Nothing." Now I started laughing uncontrollably, and the looks on their faces didn't help.

Julie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I really wish you'd tell me what is so funny."

"Fine" I managed to say "Sherlock was _blushing_." I laughed even harder At this point Julie started to giggle. She tried not to but couldn't help it.

"I was not blushing." Sherlock said, turning the slightest bit darker than before.

Julie stopped laughing and caught her breath. "You were blushing," she said, a bit teasingly. Then her face became serious with the same quizzical expression as before.

"The only reasons that you'd be here either Julie or John wanted to stay, or..." She grinned larger "You were worried."

"Being worried would irrational, it's only a shoulder wound," Sherlock said.

"You were worried at the factory."

"The factory wasn't a hospital."

"So? Worried is worried." Sherlock stayed quiet for a minute. "Sherlock Holmes was worried about me!" I laughed

"Hmm," Julie said. "Perhaps Sherlock _is_ human."

"Perhaps." I said grinning at Sherlock

Just then John walked in to see me and Julie laughing at Sherlock.

"What is going on?" John asked.

"Sherlock blushed and now they're having an argument about how he was worried about her." Julie explained between laughing

"Sherlock blushed?" John asked, bewildered.

"Yes." I laughed

"I did not blush." Sherlock stated, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, you did. I saw it."

John looked at Anna, his doctor's instincts kicking in. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good, but they _could_ have chose a better color sling."

Julie laughed and said:

"Of course that's all you care about," turning to John she added, "they gave her enough painkillers to kill a dog."

"Yup." I said still looking at my sling. "A black sling would have been nice. I wanted a black sling not blue." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Why black?" Julie asked.

"Because I like black slings. They're awesome. And it's hard to hide a stain on a _blue_ sling."

Julie smiled and rolled her eyes in a way that said 'typical Anna'.

"I'm starving." I whined. "I want a burger."

"You don't want the burgers here," John said. "Trust me."

"Then go out and get me a burger. A really big burger."

"Well," John said. "That's not exactly allowed... I'll be back in about ten minuets."

"Can I go with you?" Julie asked.

"Sure." They walked out while I sat there. Alone. With Sherlock. I could tell this was going to be a long ten minutes.

"Haha, Johns taking Julie out to eat." I laughed "If she heard me say that she would kill me."

"Then I would have to solve your case."

"Sherlock, she wouldn't literally kill me. It was a joke."

"Oh."

"I was wrong. You aren't human."

"I'm fairly certain I am."

"Wait." I said suddenly "You're Spock!" I shouted grinning

"What?" He said confusedly.

I laughed and sighed "Nothing," I smiled "Spock."

He sat there with a confused look on his face.

"Spock is an unemotional character from Star Trek, which is a show I like. He's also smart, and now that I think of it, a lot like you." I said kinda fast

"Was that a complement?" Sherlock asked, smiling ever so slightly.

"What? No-well, yes-But I was just-"

"Just what?"

"Well, I was just saying-" I blushed

"Just saying what?"

"I was just saying that-you are smart- you're a genius. You're _the_ Sherlock Holmes-" I stopped and blushed more.

"What does that mean?" Sherlock said, his smile slowly growing

"Um-Well-" I was now a very deep red, I cleared my throat "When's John getting here? He's been gone a while."

"What does it mean?" Sherlock said, not buying my distraction.

"Well-You're brilliant, smarter than the entire human race. And don't get me started on your loo-" I stopped before even finishing the word. I blushed more

"On my what?" Sherlock said, with his smile still growing.

"Uh-well-" I said, starting to become incapable of talking "On your look-" I said, flinching at 'looks'

"We're back." Julie said holding a bag full of food. I could smell it.

She looked at me, then Sherlock, then me again.

"Finally!" I said, before she could ask. I snatched the bag from her and took a bite from the burger

"You never finished you sentence." Sherlock said, still slightly smiling.

I gave Sherlock the death stare "Not at this moment Sherlock." I said, with my blush still covering my face.

"Should we go?" Julie asked with a smile.

"No!" I shouted "Um, I mean no, that's fine. Please stay." I said quietly

"You better eat that burger quickly," John said, probably trying to cover up the awkwardness. "A nurse or doctor could show up at any time."

"Sounds good." I said with my burger half gone.

I was soon done with my burger. "Here." I handed the bag to John to throw it away.

"So," Julie said. "What were you two talking about while we were gone?"

"Nothing." I quickly said. My blush slowly returning.

"If you insist," Julie said slyly.

"Yes. I insist. Greatly."

"I wouldn't say we were talking about nothing" Sherlock said with his smile returning

"It was nothing that other people should learn about." I said blushing more

"I want to learn more." Julie said smiling

"Julie!" John said scoldingly

I glared at Julie. She said nothing, having turned a light shade of pink after John reprimanded her.

"Anna was kindly giving me a compliment." Sherlock said with a slight smile

I slightly sunk in my seat.I blushed and said "It wasn't a compliment."

"What did she say?" John said curiously

"She was just saying how smart I am."

"No I wasn't." I quickly said, my face getting darker

Julie seemed to realize that things had gone a bit too far.

"I wonder how long they plan on keeping you here," she said quickly. "We should ask a nurse." She pressed the button by my bed to call one.

"Thank you." I said in almost a whisper.

Soon a nurse walked in. "What do you need?" She asked pleasantly.

"How long will I be staying here?" I said with a smile at her

"About three days," she said. "Depending on how quickly you recover."

"Thank you miss." I said still smiling

"If that's all I'll be going," the nurse said, glancing up at a clock. "Visiting hours are almost over."

"Then I suppose we should be going too," Julie said.

We all said our good-byes and the three left, promising to visit me tomorrow.


End file.
